nwn2_realms_of_trinityfandomcom-20200214-history
Duelist
Duelist is a prestige class in NWN2. NwN2 Duelist Description: The duelist is a nimble, intelligent fighter trained in making precise attacks with light weapons, such as the rapier. They always take full advantage of their quick reflexes and wits in a fight. Rather than wearing bulky armor, a duelist feels the best way to protect himself is not to get hit at all. Duelists are most often fighters, swashbucklers or rangers, but almost as often rogues or bards. Wizards, sorcerers, and monks make surprisingly good duelists due to those classes’ lack of reliance on armor. Requirements Base attack bonus: +6 Skills: Parry 5 ranks, Tumble 5 ranks Feats: Dodge, Mobility, Weapon finesse Class feature progressions Additional progressions Canny Defense When not wearing armor or using a shield, the duelist adds his intelligence bonus to his AC, max bonus equal to his Duelist level. This does not stack with Unfettered Defense from the Invisible Blade. Improved Reaction At 2nd level, the duelist can improve his speed and reaction time, triggering the equivalent of the haste spell as if cast by a sorcerer of the duelist’s class level. This ability can be used once per day at 2nd level, two times per day at 4th level, three times per day at 6th level, four times per day at 8th level, and five times per day at 10th level. Enhanced Mobility At 3rd level, when not wearing armor or using a shield, the duelist gains an additional +4 dodge bonus to AC against attacks of opportunity provoked by movement. This bonus stacks with that granted by the Mobility feat. Grace At 4th level, the duelist gains a +2 bonus on Reflex saves. Precise Strike At 5th level, the duelist gains the ability to strike precisely with a piercing weapon, gaining 1d6 piercing damage. This damage is not multiplied on a critical hit. This damage is applied to enemies who are immune to critical hits. Precise Strike does not work when the duelist has an off-hand weapon or shield equipped, but it does work with two-handed weapons. At 10th level, the damage increases to 2d6. The damage from Precise Strike is automatically applied. Flourish At 6th-level, Duelists can make an impressive, flashy attack with a piercing weapon that catches their foe off guard. This attack deals 2d6 additional points of piercing damage. There is no limit to the number of times per day the duelist may use this ability, but has a 12-second “cool down” between uses. Elaborate Parry At 7th level, the duelist masters the art of defense with his blade. The duelist adds his class level to Parry checks. Deflect Arrows A 9th-level duelist gains deflect arrows as a bonus feat. Bug Notes As of the 1.10 Patch, Canny Defense now shows up properly on the character screen. It did not in previous patches. NWN comparison *This class didn't exist in NWN (but was included in the fan-made PRC pack). DnD 3.5 comparison *The parry skill was created by NWN and is not a feature of DnD 3.5. It has returned in NWN2 for the same reasons it was in NWN. *In DnD 3.5, Improved Reaction grants a +2 bonus to Initiative checks at level 2. This bonus increases to +4 at level 8. *In DnD 3.5, Elaborate Parry grants +1 Dodge AC bonus per Duelist level when fighting defensively or using total defense. *In DnD 3.5, the Duelist receives Acrobatic Charge at level 6 instead of Flourish. External resources *DnD 3.5 duelist Category:Prestige Classes